


Theology and Lena Luthor

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: Lena didn’t believe in God. She liked to believe if there had been a God her mother would be alive and she would be happily situated in Island loving her life without the weight of her last name. She hadn’t prayed since she was a child. Hadn’t utter a single sin in to her rosary beads since her mother, Lillian, had last forced her to confession at the age of 8.





	Theology and Lena Luthor

Lena didn’t believe in God. She liked to believe if there had been a God her mother would be alive and she would be happily situated in Island loving her life without the weight of her last name. She hadn’t prayed since she was a child. Hadn’t utter a single sin in to her rosary beads since her mother, Lillian, had last forced her to confession at the age of 8.

She and the rest of Metropolis watched as Lex, killed thousands and almost killed the Superman. Who to most people, was a God in his own right. She didn’t believe in God’s, she believed in science and reasoning and from Lex’s notes, the sun gifted Superman his powers. Even when Kara stood before her, cape billowing in the wind and sun shining from long blonde hair, she only ever saw Kara. Kara her best friend with extraordinary powers.

She was no God and Lena was sure she would only ever believe in God’s and monsters when they stood before her.

Then, she met Diana Prince.

Wonder Woman stood before her in all her glory, dark curly tresses falling below her shoulders, deep brown eyes and a smirk covering ruby red lips. Lena never believed in God’s and Goddesses until she was faced with a Demi God. A woman who she had seen in Lex’s files fighting in WW2, a woman she had watched stand by Superman and fight along side him with more power than she could ever imagine. Diana was gloriously beautiful, in her armour and out of her armour as Lena would discover. She was beautiful to Lena in Lena’s overly large hoody and sweats, eating ice cream with an excitement that rivalled Kara’s.

She had once been a concern in the eyes of the Amazonian warrior, someone who couldn’t be trusted. She couldn’t fathom how Kara could have befriended Lex’s little sister. Then, she needed Lena’s help. She needed Lena to access places in the Luthor mansion that no one else would know existed. She let Diana into the house and talked for what seemed like hours of Lillian’s coldness, Lionel’s indifference and Lex’s sad decent into madness. She wanted Diana to see, to see that although she shared blood and a last name, she was Lena. Just Lena. Lena who liked art and scary movies. By the end of their night, Diana understood Lena. Understood her stance and why she flinched at the mention of her last name.

And then they fell in love.

Diana liked to talk about Themiscyra. She liked to talk about her sisters, her mother and most importantly, her aunt. Lena liked to listen. She would read the emails Diana would send with interest, asking if myths, legends or tall tales were true and in return Lena would read Lena’s next projects with interest. A friendship grew between them. Diana would visit when she was in town and occasionally when Lena was on business trips, she would stop to see Diana too. Soon, coffee dates became dinner and waving became hugging and whispered goodbyes became long, sweet, kissing.

Worshiping Diana, praying to her every night, as an Amazon’s lips trailed across her ivory skin became Lena’s sanctuary. She was safe in her Goddesses arms. She knew this would be as close as she would get to worshiping. She didn’t know how many people had seen Diana like this, so vulnerable, so very naked. She decided as soon as her lips tasted hot, wet, heat, that she wouldn’t worry herself with who came before her. She was here now. That was all that mattered.

When the world discovered that Wonder Woman was romancing Lena Luthor, so did Kara, so did Clark, so did Bruce. Lena’s office was full of angry shouts from Clark, with Kara defending her until her voice was raw until Diana herself strolled through the large room, striking Clark across the face. Lena had never believed that a God could defend her, until Diana did. She stood strong in front of Lena, stood by her through it all. Through the whispers and the looks.

Diana saw something in Lena that no other God or person had really seen before. She saw Lena. Just Lena. Lena saw the Goddess that was Diana but also saw the humanitarian, the artist, the Amazon.

Lena Luthor hadn’t truly been happy before, but that was before Diana and now, nothing else mattered. And she was happy.

The Goddess and the Luthor. Who would have thought it.


End file.
